verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Predictive programming
Predictive programming (engl. etwa Vorhersagende Programmierung) bezeichnet die Verschwörungstheorie, das fiktionale Inhalte, insbesondere von Filmen, der Vorbereitung der Bevölkerung auf reale bzw. inszenierte Ereignisse dienen, welche von einer Weltverschwörung herbeigeführt werden. Diese Vorbereitung wird als Teil von Bewusstseinskontrolle gesehen, da sie der Bevölkerung zeigen soll, was ein normales Verhalten in einer solchen Situation sei. Da die Zukunft selbst im Ungewissen liegt, können Vermutungen über eine Vorhersage kommender Ereignisse bei nahezu jedem Science-Fiction Inhalt gemacht werden, unabhängig davon ob es sich um eine Dystopie, Katastrophismus oder ein sonstiges Genre handelt. Skeptiker, welche predictive programming in Frage stellen, wenden ein, dass aus der Vielzahl der verschiedenen Zukunftsszenarien, Verschwörungstheoretiker stets die wählten, die am besten zu ihrer jeweiligen Theorie passten. Auch sei Science-Fiction kein junges Genre, weshalb es auch zahlreiche in die Jahre gekommene, fiktionale Zukunftsszenarien gäbe, welche sich vielfach und erwartungsgemäß als keine zutreffende Zukunftsvorhersage erwiesen haben, wie etwa die us-amerikanische UFO-Hysterie der 1950er Jahre, japanischen Monsterfilmen oder eine sowjetische Invasion der USA, wie im US-Propaganda-Film "Red Dawn" (Die rote Flut). Je nach verschwörungstheoretischen Endzeit/NWO-Übergangsszenario können verschiedene fiktionale Szenarien oder auch nur Bestandteile davon als Vorbereitung dienen: *Maschinendiktatur: Terminator-Reihe, Matrix-Reihe *Virtuelle Realität: Welt am Draht, The 13th Floor, eXistenZ, Strange Days, Matrix *Künstliche Intelligenz und Technologische Singularität: Colossus: The Forbin Project (1970), Wargames (1983), Transcendence (2014) *Außerirdische Invasion (Projekt Blue Beam): Independence Day, Mars Attaks, V – Die Besucher (Reptiloiden) *Unterwanderung durch fremdartige Wesen: Society (1989), John Carpenter’s They Live, Invasion of the Body Snatchers, The Faculty, Die Dämonischen, allgemein Vampirfilme *anarchische Zustände: Die Klapperschlange, Flucht aus L.A. *2012: 2012 *Seuchen: Zombie-Filme, 12 Monkeys *Diktatur/Polizeistaat: 1984, Equilibrium, Ausnahmezustand *Asteroiden-/Kleinplaneten-Einschlag (Nibiru): Armageddon (1998), Deep Impact, Melancholia (2011) *Magnet-Polsprung: The Core *Monster **durch Radioaktivität: Godzilla **Grey Goo: Der Blob *Psychokampfstoffe: The Happening (2008) Es gab vereinzelt konkrete Fälle, wo das Zusammentreffen von fiktionalen und realen Ereignissen für Aufsehen sorgte: *Der Film Das China-Syndrom behandelt eine drohende Katastrophe in einem Kernkraftwerk und kam am 16. März 1979 in die amerikanischen Kinos, 12 Tage später, am 28. März 1979, kam es zu einer partiellen Kernschmelze im Kernkraftwerk Three Mile Island. *Im Pilotfilm der Serie The Lone Gunman verhindern die Einsamen Schützen das eine Verschwörung ein Flugzeug in das World Trade Center steuert. Dieser Pilotfilm wurde in den USA im März 2001 ausgestrahlt, am 11. September des Jahres kam es zu einem Anschlag mit Flugzeugen auf das World Trade Center. *Die Hip-Hop Gruppe "The Coup" wollte im frühen September das Album "Party Music" herausbringen, musste aber die Veröffentlichung Verschieben, da auf dem ursprünglichen Album Cover zu sehen war, wie die Türme des WTC explodierten. Das Album-Cover war im Juni 2001 erstellt worden Es gibt auch Fälle wo verschwörungstheoretische Endzeitszenarien, gezielt von gläubigen Anhängern zu einem Film verarbeitet wurden, wie etwa bei Megiddo (Film), welcher die moderne endzeitgläubige Interpretation der Johannesoffenbarung darstellt. Da verschwörungstheoretische Szenarien sich auch oft als Thriller vermarkten lassen (etwa Akte X, Fletcher’s Visionen), ergibt sich auch die Möglichkeit das Autoren diese Szenarien als Vorlage gebrauchen. Im Gegenzug gibt es auch Spekulationen, ob nicht auch Verschwörungstheorien von fiktiven Medien inspiriert werden, etwa im Falle von Reptiloiden, welche an die Fernsehserie V erinnern, welche in den 80ern ausgestrahlt wurde. Gesetz der Anziehung Einige Esoteriker bringen predictive programming mit dem Gesetz der Anziehung in Verbindung. Laut dem von verschiedenen Esoterikern propagierten Gesetz der Anziehung stimmen sich Umwelt und Bewusstsein in Wechselwirkung aufeinander ab, d.h. durch die Veränderung des Bewusstseins würde sich die Umwelt langfristig so ändern, dass sie wieder in Übereinstimmung mit dem Bewusstsein ist (man könnte also z.B. seinen Kontostand erhöhen, indem man einfach so denkt, als hätte man das Geld bereits). Negative Inhalte, wie sie in Katastrophenfilmen vorkommen, würden das Bewusstsein zum negativen verändern, was wiederum in der realen Umwelt zu Konsequenzen führen würde. Geht man davon aus, dass hinter predictive programming tatsächlich eine Verschwörung steht, so ließen sich die Pläne einer solchen Verschwörung begünstigen, wenn die dafür nötigen Ereignisse im kollektiven Bewusstsein bereits durch Filme und andere Medien verankert wären. In letzter Konsequenz des Gesetzes der Anziehung müsste ein Terroranschlag wie der 11. September nicht mal mittels einer Verschwörung organisiert werden, es würde schon ausreichen einen Großteil der Menschen zu überzeugen, dass ein solcher Terroranschlag passieren wird, nur um ihn letztendlich geschehen zu lassen. Anhänger des Gesetzes der Anziehung brechen meist die Diskussion über eine solche Verschwörung schnell ab, da sie überzeugt sind, dass diese Verschwörung durch die Beschäftigung mit ihr noch stärker wird. Kritiker bemängeln dies als Realitätsflucht und eine Ausrede für Passivität. siehe auch *Verborgene Botschaften *Unterschwellige Botschaft *Rückwärtsbotschaft *Technokratie *Musik Category:Bewusstseinskontrolle Category:Medien Category:Verschwörungstheorie